Constructions, such as buildings, offshore platforms and the like, typically include a substructure, such as a foundation, support beams or the like, to support the superstructure of the construction. In building construction structural frames can support loadings acting in unison with the foundation system. In the case of an offshore platform, the support structure, which is typically comprised of vertical support members embedded in the ocean bottom, is substantially completely disposed below the ocean surface for supporting the platform superstructure above the water level.